Chad's perfect life or not
by Celiagirl1397
Summary: chad knows he likes sonny and his sister knows that too. but sonny has no idea and chad has no idea if she likes him back. about chads life but also sonny' point of view not only chads. first fanfic so if it sucks im really sorry
1. Chapter 1

Heyy everyone!:)

I'm Celia and this is my very first fanfic so please be nice

:)

CPOV

"But Mackenzie, my father doesn't like you. I have to go and you know it" Portlyn said her lame (Don't tell anyone I just thought that) line and mine was coming up.

"No! I'll fix this! Don't you trust me!" I said, and it was perfect;)

"Hauh… Lame!" someone said and no one talks while I'm shooting!.

"Who's talking while I'm shooting!" I yelled. Then I looked over and saw who it was: My beloved (Sarcasm) sister was walking over to me.

"Still the same conceited jerk as you've always been huh.. You know, it's not really fair when you can talk when other people are shooting and they can't. But you don't care about fair, you only care about yourself right!" Mona (My sisters) said.

"W-" I was caught off by non other then Sonny Monroe. Urgh! She's the most annoying peppy girl I've ever met.

"Hah! That one was good! I can't believe I never thought of that!" Sonny said with a big grin smashed on her face.

"I know right!" Mona said. "And you are?..." I can't believe she's trying to make friends with her.

"Sonny Monroe. I'm on the rival show. Oh and you don't have to tell me who you are caus' I already know that. Your Mona Reeva Cooper" Sonny said. How does she know who Mona is, she's not famous.

"Oh… I've heard of you. But your on 'So Random', what are you doing over here?" Mona said. She is so trying to be friends with her just so she can annoy me.

"Well… I'm here to have a little _chat_ with Chad because he and his cast stole our camera wit-" Sonny said, but I caught her off by laughin' and saying:

"Hehe!... That was a good one right. The camera with all your memories and stuff!" I said with a big grin on my face. Sonny is the most funniest girl to annoy, you know. I just love to push her buttons.

"Yeah well Chad I didn't think it was that fun so… GIVE US OUR CAMERA BACK!" Sonny yelled at me. I was surprised that her little self could have so much voice. Mona stepped back a little I think she getting a little scared by Sonny.

"Fine! Here!" I yelled and gave her the camera

"Fine!" she played along. This is gonna make my hole day better

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good and goodbye!" she yelled and then walked of

I then turned around to get back to my acting, but was stopped by Mona

"Wait!" she said

"What?" I asked

"Chad… You've got it bad…" she said

"I Know" I said not really knowing what else to say. I can't lie to my sister. "It sucks!"

"Yeah, well you just get what you gotta do and I'll talk to her" she said and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

"Guys! Guys! Look what i got!" I yelled when I ran into the prophouse

"Our pizza!" Nico and Grady yelled at the same time

"No" I said

"My new shoes!" Tawni yelled

"No" I said again. Since when have my cast gotten so lousy at guessin'

"You got my Bernie a friend!" Zora said excited. Why would I get anything for her snake, I don't even like her snake.

"No! Since when have you guys gotten so lousy at guessin'" I yelled at them, now pretty mad. "I got our camera back. You know the one the Mackenzie Falls cast took" I said now not really that excited anymore.

"Really" Tawni said. "You went over to Mackenzie Falls to get our camera back. Im toucht…"

"Really" I asked hoping it was true

"Hehe no… I Know you only went over there to see Chad" Tawni said.

OK! Now im confused. Why would I go over there to see Chad, I mean I know he has these blue sparkly eyes or eye and his good looks, but I am certainly NOT falling for him I mean COME ON!

"What are you talkin' about?... Anyway… I actually met Chad's sister. She's really nice actually and she made fun of him!" I said. HA!

"Is she hot?" Nico asked. He just can't think of anything else then girls huh…

"Nico!" I yelled

"Sorry…" he said

"Well we have our camera now so…" I said dragging the 'o' "Im just gonna go home. See ya!" and then I walked out.

Out on the parking lot I could see Chad's car still holdin' there. How could he have such a long day at work, he must be exhausted.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw that it was… Chad?

"Chad?" I said. It was really dark so I wasn't really sure if it was him.

CPOV

I was on my way over to my car when I saw Sonny. It couldn't hurt to annoy her just a little more, could it? No…

She suddenly turned around and looked at me. It took a while before she said something but

"Chad?" she asked not sounding so sure, and I knew if I said something she would know it was me, but I still played along.

"Maybe" I said with a big smirk

"Urghh! Chad! What are you doing here?" she asked

"Where done for the day, duh…!" I said

"No! I mean here here, behind me your car is parked over there" she said pointing at my car

"Well I just thought you might want to get a ride home" I said. Smooth Chad very smooth…

"Why would I need that I have a car and it's working perfectly fine!" she then said. She got in the car put the keys in and turned them. The car made a creepy, rusty noice and she got out of the car and looked at me with a death glare and I just stood there with the biggest smirk of smirks.

"I think I could use that ride you offered me" she said and looked at me and suddenly I got caught in her chocolade brown eyes, how could I say 'no' to that. I got out of the trance, smiled and said:

"Of course you do" I said and started walking over to my car, she followed me. She got in, I got in and we drove off.

SPOV

Here I am, sitting in a car with none other than Chad. Dylan. Cooper. On my way home.

"Do you even know where I live?" I asked

"Of course I do! I've been there before remember" he said like I was dumbest person on earth

"Sorry I just forget for a moment" I said a little taken aback on how obvious he thought it was

"Really, Sonny, really" he said his usual line

"Just get me home!" I said a little angry

"Fine!" he started

"Fine!" I played along

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Sonny were here" he said now totally calm. Chad is so complicated

"Oh" I said I was surprised it didn't take longer than this.

I got out of the car said thanks for the ride and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy!

If anyone wonders why it's called 'Chad's perfect life…. Or not' It's because I didn't know what to call it so it just got to be that.

Just thought you should know

Love Celia:)

SPOV

"Mom! Im home!" i yelled

"God Sonny why do you work so long these days?" my mom asked worried

"Honestly… I have no idea!" I answered

_Knock Knock_ someone knocked on our door. My mom went over to open it and was just as surprised as I was, there in the doorway was Chad!

"Chad?" my mom and I both said

"Mrs Monroe…" he said an then looked at me "Sonny you forgot your phone in my car"

"Thanks" I said. Oh god what is my mom gonna think

"So that's why you've been 'Working late'" my mom said making air quotes

"No! mom! It's not what you think, I-" I was caught off by Chad

"Mrs Monroe, me and Sonny are not dating and have not been dating. Sonny simply needed a ride home so I offered her one" Chad said and he just couldn't be more calm

"Alright" my mom said and just before we closed the door I mothed him a 'Thank you'

"So! Chad huh…" my mom said. Oh no I knew where this was going

"Mom-" she caught me off

"You like him don't you" my mom asked

What! How did she know that!

"Pfft… no I don't"

"Sonny!" my mom said sternly

"Fine! Okay! Yes! I do like him so what" I said/yelled

Mom just had the biggest smile on her face

"What?" I asked

"He likes you too" she said calmly. How could she be so calm

"Pfft… no he does- really!" I was actually excited now, I don't really know why.

"Yes" mom said

"Im just gonna go to bed now mom, k?"

"Okay honey, see you in the morning. Goodnight" she said and I went into my room.

Next day

I was sitting in my shared dressing room with Tawni, and I just had to ask her

"Tawni my mom says Chad likes me, do you think she's right?" I asked unsure which answer I would get

"Yes" Tawni said "Do you… you know like him?" she asked

"Maybe" I said. I was surprised by Tawni's answer

"I think you do!" she said "Now let's get you worked up so you can look great for him and he'll just throw himself over you!" Tawni said happily cause now she could do a makeover on me

"Tawni I-" she caught me off

"Ah-ba-ba!" she said sternly "Shut up and let me do my work!"

3 hours drove by and she was finally done

She did my make up, my hair my nails (Fingernails), my clothes and my shoes and now I was wearing a black dress with a little black jacket and black snakeskin sandles with 12 cm. heel. I had to say I looked _smoken hot_

Through the hole day I only saw Chad ones a he just stood there eith his mouh hangin' open drooling over me

Now it was the end of the day and nothin' had happened. Maybe it wasn't anything anyway.

I went over to my moms car (mine couldn't start) on the parking lot and was just about to get in when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around and saw… Chad

"Sonny? Why are you doing this to me your killing me!" he said/yelled but not in a bad way

"Wha!" I was still totally surprised by what he said

"You- Your clothes- Sonny I can't hold it in anymore!"

I just stood there having no idea what to do while he kept talking, I then looked in his eyes and got lost but I saw confusion in them

"Sonny I like you okay! A Lot! And I understand if you don't fell the same-" he said but I caught him off coming out of my trance

"Chad… I like you too. A Lot" I said and Chad looked at me but then started talking again like he didn't just hear what I said

"-way, but I'll get through it okay. You have nothin' to worry-" this time I put my finger on his mouth to shut him up. It worked

"Chad… Time for talkings over" I said trying to make it sound sexy but I don't really know if it worked

"_Oh God Sonny your hot!_" he said an before I could answer him his lips were on mine and _Oh God_ was he a good kisser it was amazing. I took my arms around his neck and he took his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I could fell his tong on my bottom lip beggin' for entrance so I opened my moth to let him in and I heart a little groan coming from him it was a very sexy and passionate kiss. Finally after a couple of minutes we had to pull away to catch our breath. And we just stood there amazed both of us. Then I leaned in and whispered to him:

"That was the most sexiest, passionate kiss I've ever had!" I said very sexy. And he must have known what I wanted cause he just groaned and gave me another _AMAZING_, passionate kiss.

I **LOVE** MY LIFE!

Love it, Hate it?

What do you think?

! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW

Love Celia:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyaa! everyone

Celia here again

Here's chapter 4

Enjoy;)

2 months later:

CPOV

This is perfect! My life is perfect!

I have the perfect girlfriend! We've been dating for almost 3 months. 2 months 27 days 14 hours and 33 minutes, not that im counting. She has the best personality, the best smile, the best eyes, the best hair, the best laugh, the best voice. My girlfriend is of course: Sonny Monroe. The best Real girlfriend I've ever had.

I have the perfect job! I've had this job for quite some time, five years actually. This is my passion, I've wanted this since I was a little kid, it's always been my dream. My job is of course: Acting. On Mackenzie Falls as Mackenzie, the lead role.

I have the perfect friends! My friends are just great there funny, creative, crazy, caring. All the stuff friends should be. They even took me dating Sonny as 'No big deal'. My friends are of course: The cast of Mackenzie Falls. And The So Random cast

No, im not afraid to say it anymore. After I started dating Sonny we became pretty close. Me and her cast.

**I have the perfect Life. All in all That's how it is. My life is perfect. I Love my life.**

I love my girlfriend. And im planning on telling her tonight. It's her birthday, and im taking her out to dinner on a fancy restaurant. Well, if you count a private beach a fancy restaurant.

So now im gonna say congratulations to my lovely girlfriend and ask her out tonight.

I walked in to the 'Prophouse' and saw m'lady on the couch looking through a magazine. So I went behind her and put my hands in front of her eyes and said:

"Guess who…"

"Zora?" she's joking right?

"No.." I said. How couldn't she know it was me

"Tawni?"

"Noo…" okay. Now im mad, she'd think I'd be Blondie/Tawni

"Heyy! Now I know…" yes! Know she found out. "It's Zac Efron!"

She turned around and kissed me, and I knew she was kidding. She knew it was me the whole time.

"Happy birthday" I told her

"Aww… You remembered! Thanks" she said

"Your welcome. So.. Are you free tonight? Cause I thought maybe we could celebrate your birthday on a date?." I asked

"Yes! I am actually" She said happily

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

I then kissed her and walked out.

"See ya tonight"

She smiled at me and I left.

SPOV

I was at home getting ready for my date with Chad. I had the dress and shoes on my mom gave me just this morning for my birthday (Outfit on my profile). It was a black knee length dress with black shoes with small mirror kinda things on 'em.

There was only ten minutes till Chad came so I went in to my room and waited and suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran over to the door and there stood Chad looking '_Hot as hell'._

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah, come on!"

I took his hand and walked out of the building to his black car.

"You look beautiful" Chad said sweetly

"Thanks. You look great too" I said blushing

We drove to the Chads private beach. It was beautiful. He had set up an table for us and gotten a cook and waiter.

"Wow Chad! This is so beautiful" I said awestruck

He smiled at me

"I bought you a gift. You know since it's your birthday" he said. He looked nervous

He took out a little wrapped box out of his pocket

"Here" he said handing me the box

"Thanks" I said and started unwrapping the box.

Inside it was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart and a key (**I know it's cliché and that everyone writes that but I just think it's so sweet)**. On the back it said: 'You're the key to the REAL Chad.

I started tearing up it was just so beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" Chad asked concerned. I shook my head

"It's beautiful. I love it" I managed to say

He stood up and put the necklace around my neck and sat back down again.

"Im just gonna go freshin' up a little bit. Is there a rest room anywere near?" I asked

"Yeah just across the road" he said

"Alright"

I went across the road and found the rest room. But before I could go in someone put there hand in front of my mouth and dragged me away. I let out a little scream.

"If you scream again I'll stab you" the mysterious person said and showed me a knife, but I let out a new real scream and he said:

"I mean it!" he said

CPOV

Sonny had to freshen up a little bit and when she came back I was gonna tell her that I love her.

I sat there waiting, when suddenly I heard a little scream. I stood up and looked around, but saw nothing. Then it came. It was a real scream, I knew that scream it was… Sonny!

I ran up to the street and saw her being pushed in a car by a mysterious man.

"Sonny!" I yelled

The man looked up and saw me. He took off faster then I could say 'Chicken ball'.

Like it, Love it, Hate it?

What do you think?

!

Loove Celia:)


	5. Chapter 5

**HIII!**

**So... This is the next chapter**

**Im almost done with this story soo...**

**ENJOY!**

**Love Celia:)**

_I ran up to the street and saw her being pushed in a car by a mysterious man._

_"Sonny!" I yelled_

_The man looked up and saw me. He took off faster then I could say 'Chicken ball'._

I ran over to my car and got in. I drove behind him, but then a car swung in front of me and I almost couldn't see the car. But this was actually a good thing cause now the mysterious man, who had taken Sonny, see me, but I could see him. We drove for an our when finally he stopped, at this old factory. I pulled over on the other side of the road so he couldn't see me.

I got out of the car and walked over where I could see the car. He was pulling Sonny out of the car, but she couldn't scream cause he was holding a hand over her mouth. They walked inside the building. I followed.

"If you scream it will hurt! Understand?" the mystery man said showing her a knife.

Wait he was pulling his mask off! It was… James… James Conroy

"James?" Sonny whispered, but loud enough to I could hear it. "Why are you doing this?" she asked know with her normal voice.

"Shut up!" he yelled and put tape on Sonny's mouth. "Why? Your asking me why? Oh I'll tell you why…"

"We were together. I dumbed you. You kinda dumbed me. Know your with Chad. I WANT REVENGE!" he almost screamed the last part.

He was a psychopath. James was a psychopath.

"And im gonna get revenge" James said while he stabbed Sonny's arm

NOO!

"Mmmph mummpphhhh!" Sonny tried to scream

I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let this happen to m'lady

I walked slowly down the staircase that was beside the door. James had his back turned towards me. I walked very slowly.

Now I was right behind him. He was cleaning his knife. I tabbed his shoulder, he turned around.

I punched him. I PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE!

"What the hell are you doing with m'lady!" I yelled at him

He looked at me while touchin' his cheek where I punched

I punched him in the stomach.

"Answer me!" I yelled right in his face

He was now rolling on the floor

I walked over Sonny

I ripped the tape off her and untied the robes on her wrists an ankles.

"Chad" she said touching her arm where she got stabbed

"Shhh… We need to get you to a doctor" I said

"Chad wathed out!" Sonny suddenly yelled I turned around and saw James running towards me. I ducked.

Suddenly everything was in slowmotion

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed

I caught James' leg and he tripped before he got to Sonny

Now everything was normal speed

"Get off me!" James yelled

He stabbed my leg

Ooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!

Got that hurts

I got dizzy

NO! I can't get unconscious. And I didn't.

I was lying on the floor when I saw James walking over to Sonny. She was scared.

Then it happened. He stabbed her twice in the stomach

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed again

Just before Sonny fell down on the floor, she did something. I have No Idea what happened but…

Sonny put out her hands and screamed

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIIIIEEEEE!"

This wind suddenly came and James was pushed towards the wall at the other end of the room. You heard a crack and he was lying outside the building.

Sonny fell down on the floor

I stood up and ran over to her. My leg was hurting like hell, but I didn't care. I just needed to get over to Sonny. She was breathing heavily.

"Sonny! Noo.. Sonny! You can't die! Listen to me! I love you, I love you, so you better not die, because I love you" she started caughin' blood up so I called 911

I told them where we were and they were on their way.

"Sonny… an ambulance is on it's way, so you just gotta stick in there, okay! Don't go away from me, okay! I need you, I love you, don't go away" I took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed a very weak squeeze back.

Suddenly we heard the ambulance outside. So I picked her up bridal style and walked outside.

Love it, like it, hate it?

What do you think?

10 reviews and you'll get the next chapter!

Loove Celia:)

P.S. !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii!**

**I know i said i first would upload when i got 10 reviews**

**Well... i just couldn't wait**

**Soo... Here's chapter 6 **

**Enjoy!**

**Loove Celia:)**

"_Sonny… An ambulance is on it's way, so you just gotta stick in there, okay! Don't go away from me, okay! I need you, I Love you! Don't go away!" I took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed a very weak squeeze back. _

_Suddenly we heard the ambulance outside, so I picked her up bridal style and walked outside_

CPOV

Outside there were ambulances, police men, news people, paparazzi and a lot of regular people just looking at what had happened.

While walking, the paparazzi bombed me with questions. The ambulance people (I can't remember what there called) came over with a stretcher and I lifted Sonny up on it, and walked beside her over to the ambulance and got inside.

I heard some of the reporters say "Chad Dylan Cooper is walking out of an old building with a hurt Sonny Monroe in his arms! What happened here we don't know yet, but James Conroy is laying outside the building like he got pushed through the wall! Sources say that Sonny Monroe had been kidnapped last night while she was on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper! It's most likely that James is the kidnapper"

I sat down beside Sonny and held her hand.

"Chad.." she said while coughing more blood up

"No Sonny. Don't speak. It only makes it worse" I said to her

She didn't say anymore on the way to the hospital

****************************At The Hospital****************************

When we walked inside the hospital everything just got crazy. I tried to listen to what they said, but it wasn't easy.

We got to a door and one of the doctors said: "You can't go any longer now mr. Cooper. she has to go to surgery"

"What! But she needs me in t-" I was caught off by the docter

"Im sorry, but you can't go in there" he said again

This time I didn't say anything I just walked over to the nearest wall and slide down, burying my head in my hands.

I waited along time

I waited three hole hours before someone came over to me

"Mr. Cooper?" the nurse said in a British accent.

"Yes?" I looked up

"Ms. Monroe just got out of surgery. She's not awake, but you can go in and see her. She's in room 635" she said

I looked down the long hall

"It's at the end of the hall" she then said

"Thank you…" I looked at her name tag. Maggi "Maggi"

I walked down the hall and saw room 635

There was Sonny. She just lay there. She looked so peaceful, even with all the tubes and stuff.

There was a chair in the room. I took it over to the bed, satdown and took Sonny's hand.

Then I remembered that I had to call her mom. She was back in Wisconsin for a week so she didn't know about any of this.

I took my cell phone up and dialed her number

"Hello?" mrs. Monroe said

"Hi it's Chad" I said

"Chad you sound worried is something wrong?" she asked

I then told her the hole story and now she was on her way to Hollywood

**I know it's kinda borring, but I just had to write something…**

**Love it, like it, hate it?**

**What do you think?**

**P.S. **

**Loove Celia:)**


	7. Chapter 7

…

CPOV

It's now a day after the surgery, and Sonny still hasn't waken up! I miss her. I miss her voice her hands her lips… her laugh most of all. I love her laugh, it's the most beautiful sound for me.

Connie got here four hours ago. She's freaked out. I decided to walk out and talk to her.

"Connie? Are you okay?" I asked, quietly

"No, not really, but your not so good ether so I have to be the grown up and suck it up" she answered. Wow… women these days…

"That is _not _true… You're her mom. You should be scared, and not feel okay. People don't feel okay when other people are sick" I said to her

"Listen Connie… Go down in the cafeteria, get some coffee or something, and then relax…" I then said

"Okay…" she said quietly

She walked down stairs and in to the cafeteria

I walked in to Sonny. She looked different in some way, but I can't figure it out.

WAIT! HER HAND JUST MOVED!

"Help!, Nurse! She's waking up!" I yelled down the hall

A few nurses ran into the room, and checked her. Then they called a doctor. The doctor came running into the room, and took the tube out of her mouth. As the door opened I could see Connie outside not understanding what was happening. I waved for her to come in, and yelled:

"She's waking up!" I yelled to Connie. She rushed into the room. Then I went over and took Sonny's hand. I squeezed it. She squeezed back. She Squeezed back! SHE SQUEEZED BACK! Why don't I just say it out loud?

"She just squeezed my hand" I yelled to the doctor. The doctor opened Sonny's eyes and turned a little flashlight, kinda thing, on, to see if she followed the light. She did!

"She almost awake so just stay here and talk to her, okay?" the doctor said. Then everyone, except me and Connie, walked out.

"Sonny? Sonny, do you here me? Sonny?" I said

"Sonny dear, please wake up, okay" Connie said

Then Sonny started to mumble something, and then she opened her eyes.

"Chad?" she said very quiet

"Im here, im here… Your moms here too" I said to her

"Honey… how are you feeling?" she asked and gave her a hug. Sonny pulled out of the hug.

"Okay… I guess" Sonny said. She talked normal now. "What happened?" she asked

"Sonny, do you remember James, and what he did?" I asked. Sonny nodded her head. "After he flew through the wall, you got unconscious and I carried you outside. There were a lot of police cars, ambulances and TV crew there. Anyway, we got to the hospital and they said you had to get surgery. You got your surgery yesterday, so we've been worried like hell. But you woke up and here we are." I explained

"How is your leg?" she asked pointing to my leg

"Oh nothing serious, don't worry about it" I answered

"Chad, can I talk to Sonny alone for a minute?" Connie asked

"Yeah, sure" I said. I kissed Sonny's cheek and walked out

…..

SPOV

Chad walked out the room

I looked at my mom

"Sonny, do you love Chad?" mom said. Wow! That you can call that getting to the point.

"Yes" I said. OMG I just said that I love Chad! I LOVE CHAD! "I love him very much" I said, with a big smile on my face.

"Good! I just needed to know that. Ohh. And I would plan on keeping him if I were you" mom said. A little awkward but… It's mom!

"You have nothing to worry about" I said smiling

My mom walked out and Chad came in two minutes after

…..

CPOV

Connie came out from Sonny's room

"Chad you can go in there now, im done" Connie said smiling

"Okay..." I said and started walking but… "Wait! I have a question for you Connie?" I said. She nodded. I took that as a 'Shoot' "Would Sonny say 'I love you too' if I told her I loved her?" I asked

"I have a feeling that it wouldn't be a problem for her to say it back" she said an walked down in the cafeteria

I walked into Sonny's room

"Hey!" she said

"Hey" I said. "I need to tell you something" I said very serious. I could see Sonny was beginning to be a little scared, but she nodded, so, again, I took that as a 'Shoot'

"Sonny Amelia Monroe… I love you" I said, I actually said it

Sonny got a big smile on her face

"I love you too" she said smiling

"Good" I said

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Go-" I didn't finish my 'Good' because Sonny kissed me passionately, but I didn't have any problem with that. At all.

I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I got entrance, cause Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants

Now I knew it. Now my life is perfect!

The End

…..

**Hey! Did you see that Sonny's initials spells Sam. Sonny Amelia Monroe=Sam**

**I would have said that it was her dads name, but I forgot to put him in the story so… **

**Just thought you should know that=)**

**Anyway**

**Love it, Like it, Hate it?**

**PLEEEEEAAAAASSEEEEEEEEE REEEEEEVVIIIIEEEEEEEW!**

**Loove Celia:)**


End file.
